


Teasing

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan's favorite part of anything sexual is teasing Reid until he's crying for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I never write smut/nsfw!! I really hope this isn't bad or anything. >.

It all started with Derek softly running a hand over Spencer’s thigh. It was late and two of them were cuddled up in the bed. Spencer had been resting his head on Morgan’s shoulder when he felt the familiar touch that sent tingles through his body. 

“We have work tomorrow,” Spencer mumbled but he wasn’t very convincing, his hands already exploring the other’s chest as he leaned in and their noses brushed. “We should rest.”

Derek hummed. “Is that what you really want to do?” 

Spencer answered immediately, “no.”

 Satisfied, Derek grinned and went straight for the younger’s ear - a place Derek knew would make squirm within seconds. His tongue flickered out, trailing along Reid’s neck before stopping at his ear. He nipped gently at his earlobe, and like he’d been expecting, Spencer arched against him.

“Ohh,” he whispered, voice low, “do you like that?”

Spencer whimpered, slipping his arms around Derek, and his grin widened. Pleasuring your lover was one of the best things in the world for him, and with Spencer he was so  _easy_.

Not that he was complaining.

Derek moved away from his ear, putting his attention on the doctor’s lips instead. He slowly traced his tongue along Reid’s bottom lip, and he instantly responded by opening his mouth. Derek had a hard time not grinning as he pulled him closer, their mouths pressing together fully.

Spencer wiggled in his arms, grinding his erection hard against him.

His tongue moved around his mouth, and each time he tried to pull away Spencer would make a tiny sound that begged him to stay; a rumbling groan in the back of his throat.

Derek couldn’t say no to him, of course, and so he lingered, kissing him for as long as he could before finally he got the chance to pull away because Spencer needed air. He breathed out softly, panting, and Derek couldn’t take his eyes off his mouth.

His lips were puffy, swollen, and red. Spencer never looked better.

“You’re way too beautiful,” he mumbled, and he gently pushed Spencer back onto the bed, the sheets cascading around his body as he laid down, “you know that, right?”

Spencer looked up at him, his eyes glazed over with lust. “I want it.”

Derek grinned wildly, moving his hand over Spencer’s chest. He paused at his nipples, knowing all his weak spots too well, and pressed a finger against the little nub. Spencer tossed his head back, wiggling and grabbing at the sheets.

“Hmm, I’m sorry, baby,” he whispered as he leaned down, his tongue making circles around his nipple, “but I’m not sure I know what you want, can you be... more  _specific_?” he teased, and he heard Spencer let out a gasp.

Spencer was clawing at the sheets now, bucking his hips and rubbing his erection hard against Derek’s. He wanted to obviously pay some attention to his own discomfort but that could wait, right now he was focused fully on the squirming genius underneath him.

“I want - “ Spencer’s voice hitched. “I want you, Derek.”

He hummed, happy, and nipped at Spencer’s nipple gently, pulling with his teeth. It was just gentle enough he knew it wasn’t causing pain, just pleasure as Spencer nearly  _growled_. 

“I want mo - “

Derek reached up, and Spencer knew the signal. He took the agent’s fingers in his mouth, wetting his fingers up with his saliva. Just the angle of Spencer sucking so passionately - and impatiently - on his fingers made Derek feel like he was close. 

Once he was finished, he released the fingers from his mouth with a wet pop and Derek immediately traced his fingers down Spencer’s body before resting at his chest. He took one of his nipples between his fingers, applying pleasure as he pulled and just barely twisted. He knew what got him going and he hadn’t been wrong yet.

Spencer gasped, almost like he needed air, and lifted his hips instinctively.

“It’s okay, baby, you’ll get it,” he mumbled, leaning in, “just gotta wait for it.”

Derek kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip and nibbling at the skin as he slipped his hand down and slowly pushed Spencer’s sweatpants off his hips. The pants puddled at his feet and Spencer wiggled them off the rest of the way. 

Derek softly ran his fingers over Spencer’s erection while keeping their lips connected. Spencer’s moans were muffled against Morgan’s lips, becoming empty air. Derek decided to pull away after a moment, wanting to hear the sounds Spencer made as he teased him.

The sounds were always one of the best parts for him.

He wrapped his fingers around Spencer’s dick as slowly as he could, and Spencer closed his eyes tightly. “Derek,” he whined, and hearing his name coming from him when he was naked and completely vulnerable laid out on a bed made Derek feel amazing.

Spencer trusted him, and  _only_ him with his body.

“What is it, baby?” he asked but the answer was obvious. 

Derek moved his hand up then down a few times over, jerking the young genius off, before he suddenly removed his hand. Spencer chewed on his lip, jutting his hips out. “I need you.”

Want had turned to need, just the way Derek liked it.

“But don’t you like it - “ Derek wiggled his hand under Spencer, grabbing at his ass “ - slow?”

Spencer threw his hands up, clawing at the other’s back and while a ping of pain might’ve came with it Derek didn’t mind at all. He grinned and dug his nails into the soft part of Spencer’s ass, though he made a point to be a lot more gentle about it. “Come on, pretty boy, you gotta let me know what you like or I can’t give it to you.”

He whimpered, and Derek glanced up at him. His hair was damp from sweat, framing his face in messy curls, and he was looking at him with wide hazel eyes. “I like when you touch me - ” he pushed into him, his dick grinding against Derek’s “ - here.”

Derek nodded. “Your wish is my command, princess.”

Spencer might’ve fought him on the nickname any normal time but right now he was too focused on the hand touching him again, slowly running his hands over the bottom of his stomach where his pubic hair began - curly and brown just like the hair on his head.

Occasionally he shaved but not tonight. 

“Here?” Derek teased, and Spencer buried his head back into the pillow. 

He wiggled underneath him, trying to get his hand to move down. He could feel it, the orgasm lingering right there, ready to be reached, and it made him feel so overwhelmed. Derek knew the feeling, teased him with it.

Spencer’s eyes became watery as he arched his back, and Derek peered up at him, grinning devilishly. “No - “ he raised his arms above his hand, clutching at the pillow he was resting on “ - not there.”

Derek moved his fingers down some, stopping right above the spot he knew Spencer really wanted to be touched. Spencer closed his eyes, the wetness starting to fall down his cheeks. He rolled his body in a way Derek didn’t even know he could, and his hand naturally dropped down to his dick.

“Oh,” he breathed, pressing a kiss into the doctor’s forehead. “Right here?”

Spencer nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed Derek’s face keeping him from going too far and slammed their lips together. Derek returned the kiss early, and started working on Spencer’s throbbing erection. He moved his hand up, paused with his finger teasing the tip, before moving it back down. He jerked it slow, careful, and knowingly.

“Ah - “ Spencer pulled back. “ _Derek_ - “

He knew it about time to end it and give the genius what he wanted. Derek leaned in, going back to where he’d started, and chewed on Spencer’s earlobe as he continued working his hand. “Come for me, baby.”

Spencer screamed out - not a moan, not anything quiet. He screamed, his voice echoing off the walls, and he clawed even harder at Derek’s back. He didn’t care though, he watched Spencer ride out his orgasm, his semen covering his hand and stomach.

“There you are,” Derek muttered, and he was crawling off of him. He kept his dirtied hand in the air away from Spencer and used his other hand to run it through the exhausted doctor’s hair. He was breathing heavily, his chest falling and lifting rapidly. But most importantly his cheeks were completely wet with what Morgan knew had to be from crying. “I didn’t go too far, did I?” Derek asked as he pressed a kiss onto Spencer’s temple and lingered there, waiting for an answer.

Spencer shook his head no. “No... I’m just... recovering, yeah.”

“Good,” he replied. “We should go shower - “

Spencer turned over in bed, crawling up onto elbows. “I don’t think so,” he breathed, and he was smiling tiredly. Derek lifted an eyebrow curiously, knowing Spencer always liked cleaning off after certain  _activities_. “It’s your turn now.” Derek watched, surprised - pleasantly so - as Spencer leaned over his crotch.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said firmly, brushing the hair out of Spencer’s face as he cupped Derek’s erection. Just like his had been, it was hot and throbbing. Probably painful. 

Spencer licked his lips, preparing himself. “I know.”

Derek threw his head back, nearly hitting it against the headboard - thankfully he barely caught himself - as Spencer took him fully in his mouth. His tongue moved over his dick like a pro and Derek almost felt lightheaded it was so good. Spencer rarely gave blowjobs and it wasn’t like Derek ever pushed him. When he did, it was truly a gift in Derek’s mind.

His hands stayed exploring Derek’s stomach as he pulled back, Derek’s dick slipping out of his mouth with a wet sound. Spencer glanced up at him, smiling shyly, and Derek gently moved his hair out of his face again.

“I hope I’m not too bad,” Spencer teased, and Derek grinned.

“Definitely not.”

Satisfied, Spencer licked the tip of Derek’s dick before taking the base of his throbbing erection in his hand. He slowly began jerking him off, still paying attention to the tip with his mouth.

Derek leaned his head back, resting it against the headboard, and buried his fingers in Spencer’s hair, tugging and pulling instinctively as pleasured rippled through him. Spencer could feel when he was getting close, and he smiled.

“Come for me, baby,” he copied his lover’s words from earlier, and it was enough to send Derek over the edge considering Spencer  _definitely_ never talked dirty like that.

Derek watched, eyes bleary with lust, as Spencer let him come in his mouth. He pulled back after he did and made a face, some of the thickness leaking from his mouth onto Derek’s lap. He laughed, pushing him away gently. “Gross.”

“Hey, it’s your semen,” Spencer replied, licking his lips. 

Derek rolled his eyes, slipping both arms around the genius and pulling him into a hug. The room smelled like sweat and semen - not necessary the best smell - and both of them were sticky. “Now how about that shower I mentioned?”

Spencer kissed Derek’s cheek. “Sounds good. I should probably also - “

“ - Clean the sheets?” Derek finished knowingly for him, glancing at the dirty sheets. Just like their bodies, the sheets were covered in sweat and semen. No point in showering to come back to that.

Spencer nodded, laughing softly. “Yeah.”


End file.
